


Thank God I Was Born

by CiamaraHale



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Lan Zhan, Fluff, He's very sorry about it, Serenading the one you love, Serenading to say I'm sorry, Sulking Lan Zhan? Maybe not, Talks about breaking up, Wei Ying said some hurtful things, beach birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiamaraHale/pseuds/CiamaraHale
Summary: " Anyways! I know I said it earlier. But, I'm really sorry Lan Zhan. Baobei. Please forgive me..."Everyone present is silent and they held their breaths as they wait for Lan Zhan's answer." Liar. "The people around gasped.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Weiying
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All lovely readers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+lovely+readers).



> Hey everyone! Have a blesed day ahead!

It's 4 am. Lan Zhan, Lan Xichen, Wen Qing and Luo Qingyang are all heading to Wei ying's apartment. They're gonna serenade him for his birthday. They are in Lan Xichen's car right now.

  
'His birthday. Wei ying's birthday. The day God decided for him to be born in this world. ' Lan Zhan thought. 

  


  


  
After a few moments, they arrived at the apartment. Wen Qing knocked. The door opened revealing Jiang Cheng. 

  
" Welcome guys. He's in his room upstairs. " Jiang cheng said then he let them in. They thanked Jiang Cheng and went in. 

  
They then put all the food they brought and the cake on the table.

  
Jiang cheng lit the candle then put it in the middle of the cake. The candle is shaped 23. Lan Zhan carried the cake since she's the girlfriend as what they say. She didn't understand why that matters though and then they went upstairs to Wei ying's room.

  
" Make sure to sing louder. He sleeps like dead haha" 

  
" You're singing with us Jiang cheng. " Lan Xichen said while carrying his guitar.

  
" Wha.. Fine" 

  


All of them positioned themselves outside of Wei ying's room. Then Lan Xichen strummed his guitar and they sang:

  
_Today is your birthday_

  
_Your most special day_ 🎸🎶

  


  


_You must be happy_

  
_more than yesterday_ 🎸🎶

  
_Forget all your sorrows_

  
_It's time to rejoice🎸_ 🎶

  


  
The others clapped their hands with a slow beat to match the song.👏👏

  


_Today is your birthday_

  
_Your most awaited da_ y🎸🎶

  


The door opened and then. 

  


" Jiang cheng! What is the.... " Wei ying peaked out a bit sleepily. 

  


_You can hear the voices_

  
_Of your dearest brethren🎸_ 🎶

  


His eyes and mouth opened wide. Then he immediately combed his long hair with his hands and keep it to the side on his right shoulder. 

  


_Singing a birthday song_ 🎸🎶

  


He opened his door wide enough and smiled widely at the people infront of him while leaning on the side of the door wall. 

  


_Everyone is wishing_

  
_A happy birthday_

  
_Happy birthday to you_ 🎸🎶

  


  
Afterwards, they sang the jolly happy birthday song to him. 

  
" Happy birthday Wei ying! " " Happy birthday!" they greeted after singing

  
"How old are you now? Hahaha" Luo Qingyang asked.

  
" Ying ying is three hahah" Wei Ying said and they laughed. 

  
" Alright Ying ying blow the candle!" Wen Qing said then I moved towards Wei ying.

  
" Thanks baobei and hi !" he said and kissed Lan Zhan on the cheek then blew the candle. The tip of Lan Zhan's ear blushed and the others laughed and clapped their hands. 

  
" Thanks guys! I'm so honored hahaha. It's my first time experiencing this. " Wei Ying said with teary eyes. 

  
" I know right! My fiance did this for me too. With friends and church mates I've grown close with " Luo Qing Yang

  
"How nice!"

  
" Mn. "

  


  


  


  


  


  


" Can't believe you actually woke up after a few lines of the song when you sleep like dead or like oil haha. " Jiang cheng said as they went downstairs to have coffee or tea.

  
" Hahaha must be my Baobei's voice." Wei Ying said and Jiang cheng gagged.

  
" She didn't even sang loudly" Jiang Cheng replied.

  
" Jiang Cheng, you're no fun!" 

  
" Now, now guys, stop bickering. " Lan Xichen said smiling at them exasperatedly. 

  
" Hahaha sorry Chen ge! Uhhmm.. Before we drink coffee or something though, let me request my baobei to sing me that first song then since Jiang Cheng is right! I didn't hear her loud and clear! " Wei Ying said and the others cheered.

  
When they reached downstairs, they sat down on the living room and Lan Xichen strummed the guitar and Lan Zhan started singing " Today is your birthday"

  


How nice. Thank God for this blessed birthday! And I'm sorry for the times I wished I shouldn't have been born God. If I wasn't born, I wouldn't have met such wonderful people. Especially Lan zhan. My Eve. She really sings wonderfully. Wei Ying thought as he looked at her while smiling.

  


_Everyone is wishing_

  
_A happy birthday_

  
_Happy birthday to you🎸_ 🎶

  


  
They clapped when she finished singing the song. 

  
" Give him a message, Wei ying's baobei haha" Wen Qing said and they laughed softly. 

  
Lan zhan hesitated a bit and then looked at Wei Ying. 

  
" Happy birthday, Wei Ying. Thank God for letting me meet you in this life...." Wei Ying chuckled as he remembered their first meeting. 

  


  


It was in a Conference. Wei Ying being awestruck by Lan Zhan's beauty, blurt out the first thing he thought. It was " Hi I'm Wei Ying! Pleased to meet you in this life, beautiful! " 

  


  


  
Revising my words eh. He thought and grinned at Lan Zhan. 

  


  
"Hope you stay and stand firm in faith. Together with me and the people surrounding us. Love you with the love of the Lord." Then she smiled a bit. 

  
Then the other's shouted " Hug hug! " She stood up then hugged Wei Ying.

  
" Thanks Baobei!" Wei Ying whispered in her ear and he laughed when he saw her ears blush. 

  
Best birthday ever! 

  


  


  


  


At times when life gets rough or when we feel alone, let us reminisce all the good things that happened to us and be grateful. Focus not on ourselves too much so that we will not be preoccupied with self pity and insecurity. Also, it is a lie to think that we are alone. For there is always that certain someone who is with us. His name is Emmanuel. God with us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went to the beach to celebrate Wei Ying's birthday.  
> Wei Ying said hurtful words and it seems like Lan Zhan has no plans to forgive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo! I'm back with a continuation hehe

After breakfast, the group decided to go to the beach to celebrate Wei Ying's birthday.

  
~~~~~~

  
The beach looks so beautiful. It is clear and the sand is white. What a wonderful creation made by God. And thank God for the people who kept it clean. 

  
The group is staying in a cottage. It has a big space and the ocean is not that far from where they are. 

  
The others are currently preparing for the food to be cooked and the others decided to go to the beach and swim. 

  
A few moments, Wei Ying's other friends and his A jie arrived together with her husband. 

  
" Hello there. " 

Lan Zhan and the others looked up at the voice. The woman is pretty and has a beautiful smile.

  
" A Jie!" Cheng said and went towards the woman. 

  
" Meet my A jie, Jiang Yanli, Lan Zhan! And these are my friends from college!" Wei Ying chirped behind the woman. He is wet from swimming.

  
Lan zhan who's wearing a towel around her, removed it showing her lower part. She's wearing swimming shorts that fits her curves. She then gave it to Wei Ying and greeted A jie. 

  
The boys who just arrived with his A-jie can't help but look at her. 

  
" Hello. I am Lan Zhan. Pleased to meet you."

  
" Ah. Lan Zhan! I finally met the woman who made my brother chirp about her all the time whenever I speak with him hahaha"

  
Truth be told, Wei Ying kept on talking about Lan Zhan to her sister who lives in another city due to her husbands job. Via video call and such. 

  
" A jie!" 

  
" Hahaha. It's good to know that he finally won your heart. And now you became his girlfriend yes?"

  
" Mn. " Lan Zhan said ears blushing. 

" Ah! So this is why you dont hang out with us that much anymore! You already have a girlfriend that's why! "

  
" Wei Xiong! How dare you abandon us! *fake cries* "

  
Wei Ying's other friends also states similar things. 

  
Wei Ying takled his friends and they laughed at each other. Lan Zhan looked at Wei Ying and went to continue what she was doing. 

  


~~~~~

  
After the talks and joking around, Wei Ying and the others went and swam again. 

  
When Wei Ying had his fill of swimming, he arose from the waters, looked at his companions who seems to be looking at something intently. 

  
He looked towards where they were looking. Then he saw Lan Zhan out of the cottage heading to the right. He was confused thinking why would they look at Lan Zhan. Then he heard what they're talking about. 

  
" Man, that long hot legs *whistles*"

  
" I know right! Wei xiongs lucky haha"

  
" Not only the legs but the boobs.."

  
Wei Ying was about to punch his friends but someone stopped him from behind. It was Luo Qingyang's fiancee whom she invited to go with them after the serenade.  
He saw him shook his head. 

  
" Go to her. " Wei Ying nodded with a scowl on his face and with a clenched fist. Then he run to where Lan Zhan is going ignoring the call of his friends. 

  
" What's wrong with him?" 

  
" If I were you, I wouldn't talk about someone else's girlfriend like that especially if they are my friends girlfriend." the fiance told them.

  
" Oh no! Is it possible that Wei xiong heard us? But we do this kind of thing before though."

  
" Put yourselves in his situation. Would you want to hear other men lusting/thirsting after your girlfriend?" 

  
They went silent. 

  


~~~~~~

  


" Lan Zhan!" Lan zhan turned towards the voice. 

  
" Where are you going?"

  
" Meat. Li-jie ordered them. "

  
" The meat my sister ordered has arrived? Oh alright. But surely there are others out there who can get the meat! Why you? " he said sounding irritable.

  


Lan Zhan felt confused for a bit thinking why would it not be her but nothing showed in her face. She decided to just answer Wei Ying. 

  
" Li-jie is cooking. Ge get the ordered drinks. Your brother in law is looking after your nephew. Cheng in the comfort room. Happened to finish cutting vegetables. Volunteered to go. "

  
" So you voluntered to go out with that.. That short..! " he said blushing while scowling and pointed at her lower part. 

  
" You have my towel. Were swimming. " isn't normal? Is left unsaid but not unheard. 

  
" Hmmp! Whatever lets just go!"

  
" It's fine. Can carry them ."

  
" No! I'm going with you!"

  
" You're having fun. Go. "

  
" Lan Zhan! I said im going with you! Or are you enjoying other men's attention by walking alone with just short shorts? Do you want to walk on parading like you're single and available?"

  
Lan Zhan's face looked hurt. Wei Ying sobbered up from his outburst and realized what he said. 

  
" Lan Zhan I..."

  
Lan Zhan walked fast towards the cottage ignoring Wei Yings call. 

  
" Apologies. Gotta go. " Lan Zhan said packing her belongings when she arrived.

  
" Lan Zhan, what happened?" 

  
" Apologies Li jie. Continue and have fun. " 

  
" Lan Zhan wait! " Wei Ying who just entered held her arms. 

  
" Please! I m sorry! Im just.. Im not thinking! I'm sorry! I hurt you. Please dont go.."

  
This is what Jiang Cheng saw when he entered the cottage. 

  
" What is happening here? "

  
" Let go. " Lan Zhan said with coldness. 

  
" No! Please Lan zhan! "

  
" A xian. "

  
" But A jie. " Wei Ying said but he relented let go of her. 

  
" Many thanks Li jie. " With that she went out. 

  


~~~~~~

  


" What did you do this time?! She always tolerates you before! What could you possibly have done that made her get that angry at you?" Cheng exclaimed. 

  
" Why did I see Lan Zhan carrying her belongings? Did she have an emergency?" Luo Qingyang said as she entered the cottage in a hurry with Wen Qing in tow.

  
" This idiot here did something! Now spill it out!"

  
" A-Cheng. A-Xian must have a reason."

  
" Hmmp!"

  
Wei Ying spilled it out. From his friends thirsting after his girlfriend and his conversation with Lan Zhan earlier. 

  
" How could you! I mean I also want to punch those assholes! But how could you say those things to her?! Did you know who initiated we serenade you this morning?! Did you know who prepared that cake for you? You didn't even know who baked that cake right? It was her! She asked me your favorite flavor, the toppings and everything! Yet you get jealous and angry and told her those kinds of things?!"

  
Wei Ying is shocked as he heard it. 

  
" She did?!"

  
" Yes she did! " 

  
" A xian you shouldn't have said those things. In fact, dont speak at all when you haven't calmed down from anger yet. " 

  
" I fu..messed up big time!" 

  
" Hah! You..."

  
" A Cheng. "

  
" I need to fix this! Argh. Me and my stupid head got me in this situation!" Wei Ying said facepalming.

  
" Wait till Xichen hears this!"

  
" What is it that I need to hear?"

Everyone present looked towards the voice. 

  
It was Lan Xichen, who is currently holding a Lan Zhan who's bowing her head to the ground with his left hand and a case of softdrinks at his right. 

  
" No one's going away unless I hear what happened. And since my dear sister wont speak, I need someone tell me instead. Why would she want to go home during her boyfriend's birthday celebration? It can't be because of an emergency. "

  
" Ge. Want to go home."

  
" A-Zhan. You're not a child anymore. Fix this now. "

  
" Chen ge, she's not at fault. It was.. It was me. " Wei Ying said looking at Lan Zhan. But Lan Zhan wont look at him.

  
" What did you do?"

  
" I.."

  
Then Wei Ying told him about what happened. Lan Zhan even perked up at him when he mentioned about the part where Wei Ying 's friend's spoke such things, but then looked away afterwards. 

  
" I see. You should have told me Wei Ying. I'll help you punch them."

  
They snikered at what Xichen said.

  
" Ge."

  
" Im kidding A zhan. I just want to lighten this heavy atmosphere. But Wei Ying, for what you said to my sister, you're the one I want to punch the most. " 

  
Wei Ying looked downwards. 

  
" Sigh. But I wont do it. As a man, I understand that you just want to protect my sister and for that Im thankful for you. But please avoid hurting her by your words especially when it is spoken with anger like right earlier. " 

  
" I understand Chen ge. I will try my best not to hurt her in the future. " 

  
" Good. Now A zhan. It's close to lunch time. Are you really gonna leave just like this?"

  
" Yeah! Lan zhan! Stay for us. Not for that idiot birthday boy there." Wen Qing said. 

  
" That's right! It wont be as fun without you here." Luo Qingyang chirped.

  
" I agree. I also want to know more about you, my brother's girlfriend. " Li-jie said smiling. 

  
Lan Zhan contemplated a bit. 

  
" Alright. "

  
Then they cheered. Wei Ying smiled and was relieved to hear Lan Zhan staying. He moved to come close to her.

  
" Do not come. " Lan zhan spoke her voice still cold. He stopped and stayed where he was. 

  
Lan Zhan walked past him and went inside the cottage to put her things back to its place.

  
Xichen patted his shoulders and said. " I dont want to say this but Wei Ying, serves you right. "

Wei Ying pouted. 

" Oh! Since you two are here, may you please get the meat? Lan Zhan was supposedly the one to get it but you know what happened so hahaha" A -jie said. 

  
"No problem. Let's go Wei Ying. " 

  


~~~~

  


" A zhan, may I call you A zhan? " A jie said and giggled. 

  
" Mn."

  
" I'm sorry for what my brother said to you. He spoke out of anger. "

  
"Not at fault Li-jie."

  
" I know. But I need to say this. On his behalf as his sister. I'm really sorry A-zhan. He can be really quick with his mouth but, please know that its because he just cares so much. Too much even, sometimes it hurts. " 

  
" Yeah. That idiot may have said those words but, I know he loves you. " Jiang Cheng said. 

  
" Also I think he said those words because he doesn't want people looking at your pretty legs hahaha. It's partly jealousy" 

  
Lan Zhan's ears went red. 

  
" Should I cut my legs? wear pajamas? " 

  
The 2 laughed at her.

  
" Cut legs, difficult. Wear pajamas.. Not bad. Try next time." 

  
Then they laughed even harder.

  
" Goodness A zhan I dint know you're funny! Wei Ying is right!"

  
" Hahaha "

Lan Zhan let herself smile a tad.

  


~~~~

  


As they eat lunch, Lan zhan still didn't acknowledge Wei Ying. 

  
" Lan Zhan! I'll get you food! "

  
" Already ate." 

  
" Then I'll get you drinks.. " he said but Lan Zhan already went away. She went towards the ocean to join Wen Qing and Luo Qingyang who went swimming too. 

  
" She already ate and drank idiot! What would you do after eating?" Jiang cheng said and stood up to look after his nephew who wants to play with him. 

  
Wei Ying sighed. 

  
" Hahaha! Why are you ignored Wei Xiong? Did something happened?" 

  
Wei Ying looked at his friend with cold eyes. Then sat down to eat his lunch.

  
" Ah eh.." they looked awkward and looked at each other. Then they looked back at Wei Ying.

  
"Uhmm.. Wei Xiong.."

  


  
" What?"

  
" Were just gonna Uhmm.. Apologize. For earlier. We realized you really heard us. And we thought, we shouldn't have said those things but yeah.."

  
" Yes Wei Ying. Its just that, we used to do those things before so you know, old habits die hard *awkward laugh* "

  
" Yeah. Sorry Wei Ying! "

  
" Sigh* Next time, try to to refrain yourselves from saying such things. I know my Lan Zhan is perfect but please guys. I dont want to hear any of those kinds of things about her from your mouths ever again! It gives me goosebumps! "

  
" Yes Wei Ying" " You got it bro" " Yes Wei xiong. "

  
" If you dont understand me now, that's fine! Surely you'll understand me once you find the right woman for you. When that woman comes, you're gonna protect her and love her like you never did before. "

  
" And not let other men lust after her! "

  
" And yeah! Especially that! Hahaha"

  
" So.. You're not angry at us anymore? "

  
" I'm not angry anymore, but in one condition! "

  
" Okay, what is it?"

  
" Were gonna do this......." 

  


  
~~~~~

  
It is early in the evening and Lan Zhan went to take a bath after swimming. 

  
After 20 minutes she went outside clothed with a sky blue shirt and skinny jeans. Her hair is combed neatly. She then went towards the cottage. 

When she arrived there, she noticed that the lights are out. She frowned and almost immediately run when some kind of torch were lit. Suspiciously from the cellphones. Lan Zhan stood 3 meters away from the cottage. Then she heard a strum of the guitar. 

  
She then saw her brother who apparently is, the one that is playing the guitar, and Wei Ying who slowly went out from the entrance of the cottage then he sang:

_Everybody needs a little time away_

  
_I heard her say_

  
_From each other🎶🎶_

  


Then a person holding an ' **S** ' card with flashlight on his cellphone went a little further beside Wei Ying. 

  
_Even lovers need a holiday_

  
_Far away from each other🎶_

  
Then another person with an **'O'** card went beside the 'S' card to the left. Still with a flashlight above the card. 

  


_Hold me now_

  
_It's hard for me to say I'm sorry_

  


_I just want you to stay🎶🎶_

  


  


Then another person with an **'R'** card went beside the 'O' to the left. 

  


_After all that we've been through_

  
_I will make it up to you_

  
_I promise to🎶🎶_

  


  


Then another **'R'** card.

  


  


_And after all that's been said and done_

  
_You're just a part of me I can't let go🎶🎶_

  


  


Then a ' **Y'** forming the word **SORRY**. The people holding the cards moved a bit infront of Lan Zhan. 

  
Lan Zhan's face is still blank but her heart is beating fast. She's touched by what Wei Ying did. 

  
" Lan Zhan, if only I can go back and change what happened earlier, I would. But I can't. So I just settled down with this. You know, the cards and the singing hahaha. I dont even know if you like it but.." 

  
Lan Zhan saw Wei Ying's family and the rest of their friends went out. They stood behind Wei Ying. 

  
" Anyways! I know I said it earlier. But, I'm really sorry Lan Zhan. Baobei. Please forgive me..."

  


Everyone present is silent and they held their breaths as they wait for Lan Zhan's response. 

  
" Liar. "

  
The people around gasped. 

  
" Lan Zhan what I said, it's true! I'm really sorry-"

  
" Said it's hard. To say sorry. " 

  
Wei Ying looked at Lan Zhan and he saw that her face is blank but there's twinkle in her eyes. 

  
" Lan Zhan you-"

  
Then Wei Ying's friends laughed. Yanli giggled. Jiang Cheng snorted and shook his head. Then Wei Ying also burst out laughing. Lan Xichen smiled at them. 

  


~~~~

  
Instead of riding in her brother's car, Lan Zhan went and rode with Wei Ying in his car since the latter wants to be the one to take her home and doesn't want to take no for an answer. 

  
Lan Zhan sat beside Wei Ying in the front seat. She felt sleepy and so she went to lean her head on the car's closed window but she didn't close her eyes. Just slowly blinking. She then felt a hand touch her hand and intertwined it. She let it happen though she didn't move from where she was leaning. 

  
" Sleepy baobei?"

  
" Bit. "

  
Wei Ying lift their intertwined hands and he kissed the back of Lan Zhan's hands. 

  
" Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you once we arrive. "

  
" Mn. "

  
~~~~

  
When they arrived, Wei Ying was going to wake up Lan Zhan but when he saw her sleeping soundly, he decided to carry her. 

  
~~~~

  
Lan Xichen let Wei Ying in and Wei Ying went upstairs, and towards Lan Zhan's bedroom. He put her on the bed carefully and covered her with a blanket up to her shoulders. Wei Ying kissed her forehead then pulled away to smile at her. 

  
As he turn away to leave and go home, he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked back again and saw Lan Zhan sleepily blink looking up at him, still lying. Her arm stretched out from her tugging Wei Ying' s shirt. 

  
" Leaving?"

  
" Yes Baobei. I'm going home. Go back to sleep now. "

  
Lan Zhan shook her head and raised her upper body and sat down. She pat the space beside her. Then Wei Ying smiled and sat down. So they sat side by side. Lan Zhan wrapped her arms around Wei Ying's waist and put her head on his shoulder. She then sighed contentedly as she closed her eyes. 

  
Wei Ying was shocked at the gesture for a bit. Lan Zhan doesn't usually initiate physical touches after all. Today is one of the rare days. He might as well enjoy it. So he pulled out his right arm that is sandwiched as Lan Zhan hugged his waist and he put it around her pulling her towards him. They sat comfortably, holding each other close.

  
" Apologies. " Lan Zhan said still eyes closed.

  
" What for Lan Zhan?"

  
" Letting you think I did not forgive you. "

  
" So, you already forgave me before I did that singing charade?"

  
" Mn. "

  


  
" Why did you do that then?"

  
" Heard your friends. "

  
" What did they say?" 

  
" Said ever since you had a girlfriend, you did not hang out with them much anymore. "

  
Then Wei Ying remembered the time his friends did joke about him not hanging out with them much anymore ealier. Wei Ying smiled widely and shook his head. So that's why she pretended to still be angry at him for the rest of the day even with how many times he asked for forgiveness. Its so that Wei Ying will have more time to have fun with his friends.

Truth be told, Wei Ying can be too attentive to Lan Zhan whenever she's doing nothing. He wants her to engage in other things. Not just get cooped up in a room and read a book. Which is, her favorite thing to do. 

But since Lan Zhan is angry at him, he can't come near her at the moment. 

  
He actually felt jealous as he saw Wen Qing and others taught Lan Zhan how to swim. Because apparently, Lan Zhan didn't know how to swim.

  


Wei Ying thought he is such a bad boyfriend since he didn't know that one thing about Lan Zhan. He should really get to know his girlfriend more and stop talking so much about himself and whatever interests him. 

  


  
Wei Ying felt bad for thinking, Lan Zhan finally had enough of his stupidity and decided to not forgive him anymore. Or worse, break up with him. So he got desperate and did the singing and all charade. 

  
" Lan Zhan! They were just joking! *Sigh.* I felt even more bad now that I realized why you're so insistent on letting me have fun with my friends when I wanted to go with you to get the meat! I was stupid and was not thinking and I hurt you. You just want me to have more time with my friends. Yet.." Wei Ying said and hugged Lan Zhan more then kissed her head. 

  
" Not stupid. " Lan Zhan said and hugged his waist tight. 

  
" Okay okay. Not stupid, maybe idiotic?"

  
Lan Zhan huffed and Wei Ying laughed. 

  


  


The two stayed that way for a few moments. Just basking on each others presence. 

  


  
" Lan Zhan thank you for always thinking of me. I hope I can do the same with you. "

" No need. "

" Ah right right! "

  


  
There was silence for a bit then Lan Zhan spoke. 

  


  
" You do. "

  
" Hmm?"

  
" Think about me. "

  
" How so?"

  
" Sends me good morning texts. Texts me almost all the time. Calls me at night. Everyday... "

  
Wei Ying giggled. 

  
" Gives me things. Said it reminds you of me. "

  
" Even when it looks silly?"

  
" Not silly. " Wei Ying huffed but he's feeling giddy. 

  
" Sketches me. In any posture. "

  
" Lan Zhan I think you need to sleep now! "

  
" Mn. Sorry. Know you're tired too. "

  
" No no! That's not it! In fact its.. You energized me with your words. And I just can't take too much of your words so I hahaha I should have prepared myself for your words since I asked! I forgot how powerful your words can be when you speak. " 

  
" Only when you listen. "

" Lan Zhan! Are you saying I don't listen to you?!"

  
Lan Zhan pulled away from him. 

  
" Go home Wei Ying. "

  
" No way! You asked me to stay! Wait! Do I really not listen to you?"

  
" You're tired Wei Ying. Go home."

  
" Lan Zhannnnnnn!!"

  
Lan Zhan smiled a bit then hugged Wei Ying again. 

  
" Happy birthday Wei Ying. " 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to pray darlings!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A narration about how they met and got together. Also, Lan Zhan wants to break up with Wei Ying. I wonder why...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy afternoon!

  
  
Wei Ying has just graduated from college when he first met Lan Zhan in a conference during summer. 

  
Lan Zhan is just impossibly beautiful you see. A total headturner even with simple but elegant braided hair, a long sleeved white turtleneck and a black skinny jeans. She is wearing a high quality white boots to match her outfit. And Wei Ying, being a sucker for beauty went and introduced himself to her like what he always does when he sees a beauty. A big flirt that man is. 

  
But this time though, he feels something different about this woman. 

  
After introducing himself, Lan Zhan merely looked at him with an impassive face and then walked past him. 

  
Wei Ying, the shameless creature he is, merely grinned while looking at the woman's back. 

  
~~~~

  
Wei Ying already forgot about the whole thing until he saw Lan Zhan again. It was in the university where he applied to take his master's degree. He was surprised to see her in the classroom, sitting at the front seat alone. She is looking at the front looking so proper.

  
' We're classmates?!' he thought delighted and he immediately run and sat beside her on the right side. 

  
" Hi beautiful! We meet again huh. It must be fate, don't you think?" Wei Ying said looking to the front before looking sidewards to look at the woman beside him. 

  
Lan Zhan then turned towards the voice. She was surprised to see who it is but her face betrayed nothing. Her eyes though, is a tad bit wide. Somehow, she is confused as to why she felt irritated at him. 

  
" Why are you here? " She said with a bite though her voice is monotoned. 

  
" Aiya, what a silly question! Why else would I be here? To study of course! Hahaha"

  
Lan Zhan huffed and turned to look towards the front again. She decided to just ignore the person's whole existence but her seatmate has other plans. 

  
" So, since were gonna be classmates and seatmates even, mind telling me your name? Or would you prefer being called beautiful instead? Hahaha" 

  
Lan Zhan's ear blushed. She's thankful her long hair covered her ear so that her seatmate would not see it and tease her further. 

  
" Ridiculous"

  
" Hahaha. Isn't it fair for me to know your name? I already told you my name after all! Or is it that you forgot about it already? Alright! I'll tell you again. Listen very carefully. My name is-"

  
" Wei Ying."

  
Wei Ying's eyes widened as well as Lan Zhan's. The woman can't believe she said that. She didn't even know if the name he gave her that time is true or false. She wants to smack her face in the arm of the chair she is sitting. Luckily, she has great self control. 

  
" You remembered! Haha. Now, how about you tell me your name? " Wei Ying said feeling unexplicably delighted for some reason at the fact that the woman remembered his name. 

  
Lan Zhan felt relieved at that but she chose not to speak to Wei Ying anymore. She doesn't want to make a fool of herself. So Wei Ying only knew her name when their professor did a roll call. 

  
~~~~

  
Wei Ying is not satisfied with only becoming classmates with Lan Zhan. So he decided to do everything he can to become her friend as well.   
But everytime he tries to befriend her, she'll block him with words like, 

  
" Not close " 

  
"Not friends. " 

  
" Should befriend same gender. " which Wei Ying teasingly replied with, 

  
" Are you suggesting we become lovers then? Haha is that the reason why you don't want to be my friend Lan Zhan? It's because you want me to be your lover-- hey wait! Don't go! Lan Zhan I was just kidding hahaha "

  
It was hard. Lan Zhan has some sort of invisible thick wall surrounding her. But Wei Ying persevered and his labor was not wasted when Lan Zhan finally decided to be friends with him. They became the best of friends. Lan Zhan even introduced him to her friends, Luo Qingyang and Wen Qing. 

  
~~~~

  
Months pass by and Wei Ying realized something.   
It was when he went to the rooftop to find Lan Zhan. He saw her standing on the rooftop as if she's a royal princess looking straight at the world in front of her. With earphones plugged in her ears, Lan Zhan sang along with whatever song is currently playing in the music playlist. The song Wei Ying recognized as " Can't take my eyes off of you" 

  
" I love you baby and if it's quite alright~~

  
I need you baby to warm my lonely night~~"

  
Wei Ying suddenly wished he was the one Lan Zhan was thinking as she sang the song. His eyes widened as his heart started beating fast at what he thought. He then realized, that he is in love with Lan Zhan. He loved his bestfriend, more than that of a friend. 

~~~~

  
It was after they graduated, that Wei Ying finally had the courage to confess to Lan Zhan. He thanked God she felt the same for him. 

~~~~

  
Wei Ying is a flirt in nature but he did his best to not flirt with other girls anymore, especially in front of Lan Zhan. He wants to be respectful to his girlfriend.

  
But one time when he felt mischievous, he decided to flirt with a girl just to see how Lan Zhan would react. 

  
Then he noticed that when he did flirt with the girl, Lan Zhan would suddenly stick close to him and intertwines their fingers in front of the girl as if saying "Back off. He's mine." 

  
In their relationship, Wei Ying was always the first one who initiates physical touches ( hugs, kisses, holds hands). Just like how Wei Ying is always the first one to start their conversation whenever they meet. So imagine how happy Wei Ying will be when he found out that he only needs to get Lan Zhan jealous in order for her to initiate physical touches first! Wei Ying decided to use this knowledge to his advantage. 

~~~~

  
Both of them became professors after graduating. But they weren't in the same university. 

  
Wei Ying always fetches Lan Zhan to get her to the university where she works and fetches her when she goes home. When he can't, Lan Zhan will use her car or take a cab. 

~~~~

It's been 5 months since they started to become lovers. Everything's been going well with them. There were misunderstandings here and there, but they will always find a way to fix it just like what happened in the beach during Wei Ying's birthday. 

  
This day, the two lovers went on a date since it's Saturday. The two have no work during weekends.

  
They went to an amusement park and had fun. There's also the part where Wei Ying makes Lan Zhan jealous just so he can feel her more closer to him. Call him cheesy but, even when Lan Zhan is near him, it still feels like it's not enough.   
Wei Ying felt more joyous when his charade still works just fine. 

But when they went home, he was shocked at what Lan Zhan said before she went out of his car. He was so shocked he didn't move or reacted immediately. 

  
~~~~

Lan Zhan went inside the apartment with teary eyes. She walked fast and reached the stairs. There she saw Lan Xichen, who is currently walking down the stairs to get something in the living room. He paused as he saw her. 

  
" A - Zhan. You're back. Are you crying? What happened? " he asked as he continued to walk to get down and face his sister properly. 

  
" Send him away."

  
" Him? Is it Wei-"

  
Lan Xichen is interrupted by a frantic knock on their door. He looked at the door. But Lan Zhan didn't. 

  
" Lan Zhan! Open the door! What do you mean about what you said?! Let's talk about it please!"

  
Lan Xichen looked at his sister. 

  
" Please." Lan Zhan said looking at her brother as a tear escaped from her eyes. 

  
And who is Lan Xichen to deny his sister, especially when she looks like that. 

  
" Alright. We'll talk later."

  
" Mn. Many thanks."

  
Lan Zhan then went upstairs. 

~~~~

  
Lan Xichen went to the door and opened it. 

  
" Lan Zha- Chen -ge! Thank goodness! Let me in please! I need to talk to Lan Zhan! " Wei Ying said and attempted to get inside the apartment but Lan Xichen quickly went outside and closed the door behind him. 

  
" Chen ge.."

  
" Apologies Wei Ying. She asked me to send you away. Just what happened with you two?"

  
Wei Ying face palmed. 

  
" Honestly, I don't know! Were just having fun earlier at the amusement park. At least, I thought she was having fun too but then I realized now that she didn't cause she told me "Let's break up"! Chen ge, please. I just want to ask her what I did wrong so that I can apologize!"

  
" She broke up with you?" 

  
" Yes! Imagine my surprise when she said that! Chen ge, please help me. I can't lose her! I love her so much. You know that I will never hurt her intentionally! Please." Wei Ying said desperately. 

  
" I know Wei Ying. Just let me speak with her first. You should head home for now. "

  
~~~~

" What's with the face? Didn't you went out on a date with Lan Zhan?" Jiang Cheng asked when he saw how sad his adoptive brother's face is, as he entered the door of their shared apartment and walked inside. It was like in the past where in Lan Zhan ignored Wei Ying for a week because of unknown reasons. They're still bestfriends at that time. 

" She broke up with me. " Wei Ying said as he slumped down on the sofa beside Jiang Cheng who's currently watching a kdrama. 

  
" She what?! But why? What did you do this time?"

  
Wei Ying pouted. 

  
" Why do you think it's me who did something? How rude Cheng cheng!"

  
" Do you really need to ask me that? You're always the one making trouble! Why shouldn't it not be you?"

  
" *sigh* That's right, isn't it? Maybe I should just let her be. I truly did nothing but trouble her ever since the very first day she met me. " Wei Ying said as he bowed his head. The tears that has been aching to fall since earlier started to flow from his cheeks. 

  
" Uie Wei Ying.. You know that I'm just kidding right?" Jiang Cheng said reluctantly as he saw Wei Ying bow his head.

  
Truth be told, Jiang Cheng would always say something like this to Wei Ying during their banters and Wei Ying never takes it seriously. Seems like it's different this time. 

Wei Ying sniffed and stood up. 

  
" You're right anyway. I'll just go to sleep. Night Jiang Cheng. "

  
" Uie Wei Ying! Sit back here and let's talk about it!"

  
~~~~

  
Lan Zhan is lying with a prone position on her bed. The pillow she's lying with her head on is wet from her tears.

  
Her door suddenly opened and her brother entered the room. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

  
" A-Zhan, he's gone. We can talk now. "

  
Lan Zhan slowly got up and sat down on the bed with a lotus position. Her head bowed low. She looked quite wasted from crying but you can't deny that she's still beautiful as ever. 

  
" He said you broke up with him. Why?"

  
The younger shook her head. 

  
" A Zhan. "

  
" Can't do it anymore ge. Can't pretend not to get jealous. Know he's like that. A flirt. But I don't... Can't ask him to stop being like that. It's part of who he is. "

  
" So you decided it's better to break up with him?"

  
" Mn. Been thinking bad things to do to other girls who do so much as touch him. Don't want that. I'm jealous and possessive. Don't want to tie Wei Ying. He's not meant to be tied. "

  
" A-zhan. What you feel, it's normal. You love him after all. What you need to do is to just talk to him about this. Tell him what you really feel. He's not gonna judge you. I promise. He might even find it cute that you got jealous. *chuckles* Remember what happened at the beach last week? "

  
Lan Zhan went silent and looked at his brother. 

  
~~~~

Wei Ying sighed and decided to sit down again on the sofa. He then told Jiang Cheng everything that happened earlier in detail. 

  
" Wait, you make her jealous in order for her to get clingy towards you?"

  
" Not clingy! I just want her to initiate physical touches with me Jiang Cheng. Cause ever since we became lovers, nothing seemed to change. She still walks a distance away from me, we can only hold hands when I reach out to hold her hands like when were bestfriends. "

  
" Okay. I get that. So this isn't the first time you made her jealous?" 

  
" Yeah why?"

  
" Wei Ying are you insane?! You should have just told her straight to her face about what you want! Didn't it occur to you that she might be thinking how she is not enough for you to flirt with and so you went and flirted with another?!"

  
" What?! But I don't mean it that way!"

  
" *sigh* I said SHE might be thinking that way! Not you! That might be the reason why she broke up with you. She broke up with you so that you will be free to flirt with other girls to your hearts content, without a jealous girlfriend by your side to stop you! "

  
Wei Ying went silent. He thought that somehow, his brother is right. That sounds totally like how Lan Zhan thinks. She is able to give up her own wants just so Wei Ying could be happy. 

  
~~~~

Wei Ying drove early in the morning to speak to Lan Zhan. He didn't sleep well thinking how they're not okay yet. He kept on calling her yesterday but she didn't pick up his call. 

When he arrived at the place, Lan Xichen was the one who opened the door and let him in. He sat on the sofa as Lan Xichen went to get coffee in the kitchen. 

  
Lan Xichen walked towards the living room and put Wei Ying's cup of coffee on the table in front of him. Lan Xichen also sat beside him a distance apart with a cup of tea in his hand. 

  
" Thanks Chen ge! Lan Zhan.. Have talked to her yesterday? Can I talk to her now? "

  
" Let me ask something from you first Wei Ying. "

  
" Alright! Anything from my girlfriend's brother!"

  
" *chuckles* Wei Ying, I know you're a flirt in nature but can you promise to tone down the flirting? Most especially when A-Zhan is present. "

  
" Chen ge! I promise you! Ever since we got together, I decided not to flirt with others anymore! "

  
" That's not what I heard from A-Zhan yesterday."

  
" That's because I was doing it on purpose *awkward laugh*..."

  
Wei Ying then told Lan Xichen the purpose of why he did the deed. If Xichen were Jiang Cheng, he would have rolled his eyes at Wei Ying. 

  
" *sigh* You two should really communicate properly. "

  
" A-ha-ha. "

~~~~

Lan Xichen went upstairs to let the couple have a talk. They are currently sitting at the sofa with one seat apart.

" So, you broke up with me because you're afraid that I might get angry and get suffocated at your jealousy once you decide to tell me about it. You're afraid your possessive side will make me hate you and you don't want me to hate you so you thought it's better for us to break up and just remain friends. That way, I will not end up hating you, is that right?" Wei Ying said after Lan Zhan explained why she wants to broke up with him. 

  
" Mn. " Lan Zhan said looking past Wei Ying instead of looking straight at the man. 

  
" What if I tell you that I will hate you more if you break up with me and will not give you even a bit of my friendship? Will you still break up with me? "

  
Lan Zhan, bowed her head not saying anything. 

  
" Lan Zhan, look at me. Let me say my part in this and I want you to look at me! Hahaha. You look like I'm bullying you. "  
Wei Ying said it just to lighten the atmosphere but Lan Zhan still wont look at him. He sighed and decided to tell Lan Zhan everything. 

  
The woman finally looked at him as he narrated his part. Her eyes are a tad bit wide. 

  
" Wei Ying."

  
" Lan Zhan, if you're possessive, then what would you call the part of me that wants to be close to you all the time. The part of me that wants to hold you, the me who doesn't want to part with you and that if only I am allowed to, I would put you in a box and keep you for myself. But I can't do that because you have a life of your own. " 

  
" Wei Ying. "

  
" Are you just gonna say my name again and again Lan Zhan? Hahaha"

  
" *smiles a tad* Wei Ying. "

  
Wei Ying chuckled. 

  
" Can we make up now? I've haven't slept much yesterday cause a beautiful girl made me lose sleep the night away. She kept me up until 3 in the morning. Didn't pick up my calls and made me travel here at 6 am just so I can talk to her asap and finally put my mind at ease. " 

  
Lan Zhan's ears blushed at what she heard but she felt guilty for what happened to Wei Ying. She stood up and looked at him. 

  
" Come. Can sleep in my room." 

  
" But Lan Zhan! I'm so tired! If I can get a kiss, I might get up and go upstairs to sleep! " Wei Ying said mischievously as he smiled cheekily at her.

  
The woman's ears got even more red, feeling embarrassed. She haven't really initiated kissing Wei Ying first. But since her shyness about initiating anything with Wei Ying first is the root of this misunderstanding, she decided to thicken her face and went to take a peck on Wei Ying's lips. Wei Ying grinned as Lan Zhan moved away and walked fast to go upstairs. 

  
" So shy! Hahaha" he said to himself and followed Lan Zhan. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So boys, and girls, make sure to communicate properly with your lovers😅
> 
> Don't forget to pray folks!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to pray folks!"


End file.
